


The Art of Flirting and Intimidation

by xoxodelvidestruction



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxodelvidestruction/pseuds/xoxodelvidestruction
Summary: Sebastian tried very hard not to look back at Jenson as he walked away. He was about to break a sweat from the nerves of his entire exchange with the older driver. Looking back would be very uncool.
Relationships: Jenson Button/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31





	The Art of Flirting and Intimidation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theianitor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/gifts).



Jenson glanced up, eyes leaving his coffee just long enough to see who had joined him in the common area. Part of him wanted to catch the other driver’s eye and wave him over, but another part of him was completely… nervous. It wasn’t a sensation he’d felt often, especially not around another driver. 

The young German smiled and shook hands with the few other people sitting around. He had quickly made friends in the paddock. He’d only been here for a bit over a year, but people already joked about his two separate personalities: steely, risk-taking driver on track and happy-go-lucky new kid in the paddock.

Jenson tugged at his shirtsleeve with his free hand. He felt fidgety as he watched Sebastian pour himself a cup of coffee. The kid was so friendly even the staff greeted him with big smiles and handshakes. 

Sebastian turned around, catching Jenson staring at him. Jenson felt his cheeks heat, and he briefly considered ignoring him. He gave himself a mental shake, waving at the young German. Jenson had been in this paddock for nine years, he  _ ought _ to be welcoming. 

“Want some company?” Seb asked, shocked that Jenson had waved him over. He had always been reserved with Sebastian, and he expected the same, if not a little worse, after he out qualified him earlier in the day. 

“Sure, have a seat,” Jenson replied, pushing the chair out with his foot. Sebastian smiled brightly, and Jenson felt a fluttering sensation in his abdomen. It made him slightly uncomfortable. Jenson had been with plenty of the other drivers, but none of them had given him this feeling.

Sebastian settled into the chair across from Jenson, resting his chin in his hand. He had no idea what to say, scrambling for anything other than commenting on how good Jenson looked right now. After another moment of awkwardly staring at him, Seb started to blush, a few giggles bubbling up. 

“What?” Jens asked, his brow furrowing as he looked Sebastian over. The boy just giggled louder.

“I’m nervous,” Sebastian shrugged, finally stopping his laughter as he turned a deeper shade of red. This wasn’t going as planned, and he wasn’t sure if the look of surprise on Jenson’s face was a good sign. “I’ve been hoping you’d talk to me; I just didn’t expect it would happen after I got pole at your home GP.” Sebastian cringed, immediately wishing he’d blurted anything else.

“Thanks for reminding me this was my worst qualy of the season,” Jenson grimaced, leaning back in his chair. To his surprise, Sebastian rolled his eyes, making a tsking sound at him. 

“You’ve won six races already. We’re just fighting for second in the championship, and you know it,” he scoffed. As Sebastian’s sunny expression dimmed, Jenson felt a strong urge to ruffle his blond curls. He wondered if that would make him smile again. 

“That’s not the attitude I expected from Baby Schumi,” Jens commented, watching Sebastian narrow his eyes. He obviously didn’t like that.

“Please don’t use that nickname. I love Schumacher, but I want to be  _ him _ .” 

“Ah, what name would you prefer? Giggles?” Jenson teased, glad to see Seb starting to grin. The German shook his head with a snort of laughter. 

“No.” Seb paused, his expression getting more serious before he spoke again. “You can call me anything you want,” he replied quietly, trying, and failing, to hold Jenson’s gaze.

Jenson watched as Sebastian looked down. He could tell that Seb had been trying not to look away, but he wasn’t sure if it was nerves or because Sebastian had heard the rumours. 

“Anything?” Jenson repeated, raising his eyebrow. Seb’s ears were pink, but he nodded. Jenson couldn’t believe it. Sebastian was trying to flirt with him. “I’ll try to think of something good.” Sebastian grinned, taking a deep breath. Jenson couldn’t tell if it was out of relief or if he was psyching himself up…

“Good, tell me over dinner tomorrow.” Sebastian didn’t wait for an answer, getting up from the table. He ran his hand over Jenson’s shoulder as he walked past him, heading out the door. 

Jenson sat in surprise for a moment, a slow grin spreading across his face. He had not been expecting that at all. 

Sebastian tried very hard not to look back at Jenson as he walked away. He was about to break a sweat from the nerves of his entire exchange with the older driver. Looking back would be very uncool. 

He couldn’t help it though, and glanced over his shoulder, feeling a mixture of embarrassment at being unable to maintain his smooth demeanour and extreme smugness when he saw Jenson watching him. Jenson winked, and Seb grinned back, ducking his head to hide the flush quickly coming back to his cheeks. He would have to get a handle on that if he didn’t want to come across as some teenager with his first big crush.

Seb felt taller as he walked through the paddock, his chest puffed out as he waved to a few people. He wasn’t just a rookie any more, he was a two time race winner now. He had earned his place and the respect of the others. 

More than that, he’d finally had the guts to talk to Jenson. He’d spent months trying to work up the nerve to approach the Brit, but he’d chickened out every single time. There was just something about Jenson that really gave him butterflies. 

Today, though, he felt brave and very confident. He’d had the best feeling in the car of the season, and would be sitting on pole for the second race in a row. He wouldn’t make a mistake in this race. Sebastian was going to beat Jenson this time. He’d show him just what he was made of, and afterwards, well… 

**Author's Note:**

> Some first time Sebson-ing to celebrate IA! 
> 
> Tillykke med fødselsdagen! (just pretend it's Swedish)


End file.
